Terremoto 1755
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Y el suelo temblo y todo se volvio negro. Nadie se podria creer que eso pasara en la ciudad enamorada del mar


Era una mañana como otra cualquiera en el reino de Portugal y aunque era temprano, las calles ya estaban llenas de vitalidad, llena de gente trabajando y de madres paseando a sus hijos por las calles de la capital del imperio luso.

La nación paseaba por sus calles estirándose dado que se acababa de levantar cuando un balón choco contra sus pies. Lo miro y después al niño que se le acercaba con una sonrisa tímida y cogía la pelota

-Lo siento, señor

-¡João! Ten cuidado..-regaño la madre que se acercaba un poco a los dos cargando de una niña pequeña

-¿así que te llamas João?-el luso sonrió suavemente y le acaricio el pelo-no pasa nada, ni me ha dado…-miro a la mujer con una sonrisa afable-tiene una mama y una hermanita muy guapas  
¿Dónde esta tu padre?

-¡Trabaja en el mar! ¡Es marinero como yo seré de mayor!-exclamo el joven emocionado

-¡oh! Eso esta muy bien, pero de momento cuida a tu madre y tu irmã ¿de acuerdo? Eres el hombre de la casa

-Sim!

Paulo revolvió el pelo al pequeño y se despidió de la señora siguiendo su camino por las calles de Lisboa, su destino era claro, el puerto. Miro el reloj, las nueve y veinticinco del uno de noviembre.

Apenas dio unos pasos cuando el suelo empezó a temblar bajo sus pies y los edificios empezaban a temblar de igual manera y se destruían. El corazón de la nación dio un pinchazo que dolió como una daga ardiendo, Paulo se llevo la mano al pecho y después todo se volvió negro.

El luso se despertó y vio un techo que desconocía. Estaba febril y de momento no se acordaba ni de quien era. De pronto se le vinieron todos los recuerdos a la cabeza y chasqueo la lengua molesto. Era Portugal. El reino de Portugal. Se levanto de la cama y miro alrededor, cientos de camas con personas tumbadas en ellas, ninguna acompañada. Salió de la sala viendo un cartel que ponía que todavía a los de la sala no los había reclamado un familiar. Anduvo por esos pasillos medio derruido, a veces no había techo directamente, lleno de personas heridas. Oía la palabra terremoto y maremoto, que la ciudad era una ruina pero no lo creyó hasta que salió de allí y vio horrorizado que su capital estaba arrasada.

Un grupo de hombres salieron corriendo murmurando algo de ayudar a retirar escombros y miro a Paulo diciéndole que ayudara. La nación asintió, era obvio que no lo habían reconocido. Fue recogiendo escombros como si no sintiese ni padeciese. Como si no notara que le dolía el pecho y le ardía la cabeza. Como si esa no fuera su nación ni esa su ciudad. Todavía no asimilaba lo que había pasado.

Entonces la vio, la mujer de la mañana. La madre de João buscando al pequeño niño. La nación dejo los escombros a un lado y fue hasta donde estaba la madre buscando. Reconoció la calle, allí lo debieron encontrar a él. Puso a quitar piedras, trozos de hierro y madera. Trozos quemados o húmedos por el maremoto o el incendio de después.

Y allí estuvo horas, buscando en vano un resto de vida entre tanta muerte y destrucción. Hasta que encontró a João pero no encontró el resto de vida que buscaba. Se arrodillo y cogió el cuerpo del niño, pues no era mas que eso, un niño de unos diez años, con suma delicadeza como si fuera de la mas fina porcelana o temiera despertarlo del sueño. Se levanto sin saber si llevarlo con el resto de cadáveres o llevarlo con la madre que lo buscaba esperanzada. Se giro y se lo llevo a la madre, no estaba bien que la madre pensara que seguía vivo cuando no era así.  
Y así paso un largo día.

Y al terminar, Portugal se fue al convento Do Carmo viendo que como todo en su ciudad estaba destruido. Pero había recogido la mayoría de los escombros, seguro que había sido de los primero en recogerse. Sonrió con tristeza, claro ¿Cómo el mar no se iba a llevar ese convento? Era la patrona de los marineros  
Se sentó en los escalones y después de tan largo día

Después de recoger escombros de su ciudad

Después de llevar cadáveres compatriotas al cementerio

Después de todo eso, Portugal lloro. Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sin parar. Lloraba por su país, por las familias destrozadas. Por João que jamás podría ser marinero.

El mar había venido a cobrar su pago por tantos años de imperio portugués construido sobre él. Y se lo había cobrado con creces. Sus gentes notaba como sufrían, los que encontraban a sus familiares muertos, los que no los encontraba, los que lo habían perdido todo en solo unos minutos.

Ya victima del cansancio, de las lagrimas derramadas, del dolor y de la fiebre, Portugal se durmió allí, en el suelo de la iglesia esperando que al despertar descubriera que no era mas que un triste sueño.  
-o-  
Ese día Paulo se levanto asustado dela cama y miro el reloj. Las nueve y media. Miro alrededor, nada se movía ni se derrumbaba. Se llevo la mano al pelo y soltó un suspiro triste. Odiaba el 1 de noviembre

* * *

1-El terremoto tuvo una magnitud de 9.  
2-Afecto a los paises de Portugal, España y Marruecos  
3-En total murieron cerca de 100000. Solo en Portugal fueron 90.000

Espero que os haya gustado. merece review?


End file.
